


【brucedick】世上一切花朵视若尘灰

by SeatoNorth



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: 迪克与布鲁斯之间的四个片段





	【brucedick】世上一切花朵视若尘灰

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写5+1，发现我高估了自己.......  
标题来自木心的诗句：我是曾被天使宠爱过来的人/世上一切花朵视若尘灰

10岁  
布鲁斯走进他的客厅，他刚刚从公司加班回来，和董事会吵架的内容与上周一模一样，疲惫地想给每个董事会成员一张养老院的vip卡，几小时后他又要出门享受他的夜间生活。公文包被扔在法兰绒沙发上，阿福或许会因为这个指责他，不过那都没有接下来的事重要。他把外套脱下来搭在手上，走上了台阶。  
“理查德。”他呼唤道，向他孩子的房间走去。“理查德，迪克？阿福说你没吃晚饭，你哪里不舒服吗？”  
他敲了敲房门，又推了一下，发现迪克把它锁上了。  
“迪克。”他温和地说。“是我。是布鲁斯，你没有吃晚饭，阿福说你从下午就没出过房间，我很担心你，让我进去好吗？”  
他听到有人走动，一把椅子被推倒了，然后是迪克尽力压抑着鼻塞与抽噎的声音。  
“哦！我没事！我好极了，我只是没有胃口，帮我向阿福道歉好吗，布鲁斯？”一声呜咽，“不用担心我。”  
“理查德，孩子。”布鲁斯说，他尽可能地放缓声音，“你为什么不让我进去看看你呢？”  
“我真的没事。”迪克坚持，“我不饿。”  
“我知道，迪克。”布鲁斯说，“但我想你了。我加班了很久，董事会不喜欢我和卢修斯的新企划，我刚刚才到家。让我进去看看你好吗？”  
几秒钟后，门缓缓地推开一条缝，迪克露出半张脸谨慎地观察着他，他的蓝眼睛隐藏在一片黑暗中反射着走廊上暖黄的灯光，呈现出奇妙而明亮的光彩。  
布鲁斯伸出手扶住门板，迪克向他点了点头，他走进了房间里。迪克没有开灯，唯有从厚重窗帘缝中透过的一丝昏暗的夜色，布鲁斯低头扫视了一圈，这里像经历了风暴一样杂乱，迪克的被子被掀开，书架上的书全部倒在地上，一个床头柜被踢倒了，里面的衣服丢的到处都是。  
“我马上就会收拾。”迪克在他身后嘟囔，他转过身，正好看见迪克关上门，背对着他用力抹眼泪。他把自己的西装外套搭在了迪克肩上。  
“嘘，嘘。”他蹲下来，轻轻地摇晃孩子的肩膀。“没关系。迪克，孩子，我们为什么不坐下来呢？你想坐下来吗？”他拉着男孩让他坐到床上，坐在他身边。  
“你需要我开灯吗？”  
“不要！求你——”迪克猛吸一口气，“我是说，谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯揽着他的肩膀，试探地把正在颤抖的男孩拉进自己怀里，发觉对方没有抵抗之后，他轻轻地拍着他的背。  
“我在这里呢，伙计。”他尽可能温柔、愉快地说，“我们可以不开灯，等夜再深一点，我们可以拉开窗帘看看今天晚上哥谭会不会给我们一个漂亮的夜空。你喜欢星星吗？”  
迪克在他怀里呜咽了一声，那几乎从内里撕碎了他——十几年前，他也曾被同样的痛苦与悲怆所击中，在那对于一个孩童过分激烈的情感洪流中迷失，迷茫惶恐地想为父母的离去找到一个高贵的理由。当时八岁男孩所能祈求的全部就是一个可以依靠的怀抱，拍着他的背，用无比笃定、不容置疑的语气告诉他这不是他的错，一切都会好的。他多么幸运在那段挣扎的时间里始终拥有阿福的陪伴，如同风浪中航船的锚，不可辩驳的存在，使他走上正确的道路而不至于迷失。他清楚地认识到自己成长经历中一切的偏执、阴影、苦难及其塑造的人格，他已决心给予这个孩子他所能给予的一切，如果这能让他不用走上自己的黑暗的道路，能在光明中得以铸就命运。  
“你想和我谈谈吗？”他再次压低声音，几近耳语，“如果你不愿意我抱着你，你可以随时告诉我。”  
“不，布鲁斯，请你继续——就这样，这样就可以。”迪克把脸埋在布鲁斯的衬衫里，他仍披着那条昂贵柔软的外套，布料上的暗纹微微反光，就好像流动的银河。有那么一会儿，他们谁也没有出声。布鲁斯抚摸着迪克的头发，安抚像个小动物一样受惊的男孩，他感觉到迪克揪住了他的衬衫。为什么总是孩子承受苦难呢？明明他们除了哭嚎、绝望、痛苦之外无能为力，难道这种所谓成长真的必不可少吗？布鲁斯把男孩的头紧紧地抱在怀里。  
过了一会儿，迪克终于出声了。  
“我好想他们。”  
“我知道，亲爱的，”布鲁斯用只有他们两个能听清的声音说，他的尾音接近叹息，“我也很想他们。”  
“他们为什么要离开我？”迪克在他怀里哭了起来。“我每天晚上都梦到他们——他们掉下去——为什么要留下我？我真的好想我妈妈——”  
“嘘，迪克，孩子，我知道，我知道。”布鲁斯轻轻摇晃着他，“不要哭，瑞卡*，瑞卡，迪克，听我说。一切都会好的，我保证，瑞卡，嘘，别哭了。”  
“我睡不着——布鲁斯，我睡不着，我一点都不想睡，每次我睡着就会梦到那时候......我好累，我一点都坚持不住了。我不想留在你这里！我想我爸爸妈妈回来！我不要做你的孩子，我有爸爸妈妈！”他哭喊道，“你不是我爸爸！”  
他感觉布鲁斯在他头顶吻了一下，他的声音依旧温柔，但是布鲁斯放开了他。  
“迪克，听我说。”他在迪克面前跪了下来，“你看，我不是你父亲，我也永远不能代替你父亲。你——你能理解这点吗？”他握住男孩的手，迪克在他的目光下畏缩了。  
“对不起，布鲁斯。”他喃喃道，“我——你知道我不是那个意思。”  
“没关系的，瑞卡，亲爱的，”布鲁斯说，“但是我发誓我会像你爸爸一样爱你，你能相信我吗？”  
“为什么是我？”迪克放声大哭，在情感的重压下几近崩溃，“妈妈说神要我们历经苦难才能找到去天堂的路。我做错什么了吗？难道我不够爱他们，所以上帝要惩罚我？为什么他要夺走我的爸爸妈妈？”  
“这不是你的错，孩子。”布鲁斯说。一瞬间，他又变成了那个犯罪巷里的八岁男孩。枪声，鲜血，母亲的珍珠从下水道里落下去，戈登的军用风衣披在他肩上，他像溺水者那样艰难急促地喘着气，血滴溅到了玛莎的眼睛里。迪克湿润的蓝眼睛注视着他，倒映出他强装镇定的苍白面容。“没有犯错而经历苦难......这是命运。*”  
“我们都无能为力。”他重复道。“有时候痛苦的事情发生，我们不愿意接受它，才拼命想为悲剧找出理由。但有时候，它们就是会降临在我们身上。大部分时候，我们能够找到正义伸张的对象，我们能为离开的人报仇，但复仇不该是我们缅怀他们的方式，我们必须为了他们变得更好。我们的爸爸妈妈并没有真正地离开我们，你还记得昨天晚上我们一起看的书吗？”  
“让死者有那不朽的名，但让生者有那不朽的爱。*”迪克低语。  
“是的。”布鲁斯挺直上身，再度亲吻他的额头。“每次我在夜晚想起他们，他们都会在我心里复活一点点；每次我做了一些好事，我都想着我会让他们骄傲。”  
“你难道不害怕噩梦吗？”迪克用敬畏的目光注视着他，“每天晚上我都会梦到他们。我看着他们掉下去，我妈妈叫着我的名字，我爸爸——”他哽咽了，“他们从我手里摔下去。我——我接不住他们，我想跳下去，可我不敢，我没能救他们。”  
“迪克，那时你什么都做不了。”布鲁斯说，他换了个姿势握着男孩的手，摸过他的掌心，紧紧握住他的手腕——杂技演员的秘密握手——男孩显而易见地镇定了下来，他不再颤抖了。“让我告诉你一个秘密，只有我们两个知道：我也会做噩梦，我小时候每天晚上都会做噩梦。  
“我也会尖叫着醒过来，以为自己刚刚度过了一生中最绝望而无能为力的一天，有时候我的噩梦太可怕，我睡不着，我就会找阿福，他会陪我直到入睡。或者我会带着被子跑到客厅里，看着我妈妈的画像一晚上不睡觉。”  
“可是你长大了。”迪克惊叹地说，他换了一个坐姿，没穿袜子的脚碰到了地上的一本精装书，布鲁斯把那本书踢开一点。“你是我认识的人里最勇敢的一个。”  
“我长大了。”布鲁斯赞同。“但是我偶尔还是会做噩梦。”  
“难道我们不能克服它吗？我必须一次又一次经历这些吗？”  
“重点是，我仍然梦到他们，但是不只是是痛苦，不再是他们离开我的那个夜晚。”布鲁斯说，过去的悲剧已从本质上定义了他，但他成功地创造出了不属于悲剧的事物，他已经不再是那个八岁的男孩了，八岁的男孩只能跪在父母的鲜血里嚎啕大哭，听着父亲呼唤挚爱的叹息一遍遍在梦中回响，而布鲁斯·韦恩拥有权力、金钱、力量，蝙蝠侠能够拯救无辜的人，他仍能拯救这个孩子。  
——慈悲的上帝，我请求您倾听我这个异教徒的祈祷，我深知行走黑暗中所背负的代价，我无意祈求任何神明的宽恕。求您告诉我我在做正确的事，全能的主，如果世间确有义降临在我们之中，求您拯救这个无辜的灵魂......求您给予他足够勇气战胜悲伤不幸......  
“我梦到我小时候，我父母带我去街角的剧院看电影。”他叹息般对迪克耳语，“我们去看佐罗。再小一点的时候，我有一次摔到了庄园后面的一个洞里，我爸爸把我抱上来，之后很长一段时间，我妈妈都会在晚上为我读书。你知道吗？我还逃过学，但是我爸爸批评我之后，还是会带我回家，我记得躺在他怀里看灰幽灵。我记得他最喜欢的酒和我妈妈喜欢的香水味。我记得我爸爸把偷偷为她准备的那条珍珠项链藏在我的房间里。”  
“一切都会好的，对吗？”迪克说，“有一天我会长到你这么高，像你一样勇敢？”  
“当然了。”布鲁斯说，他突然感觉心中的一块重石落在了地上，“你是我的小英雄，是不是？”  
那个孩子抹掉脸颊上的泪水，对他微笑起来。  
“你要吃点什么吗？”布鲁斯擦了擦他的眼角，“已经不早了，不过我想橱柜里还有几盒麦片。”  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”迪克对他低语，他拉过被子把自己围成一团。他主动爬到床头去，打开了房间的灯。  
“让我们来读点什么吧。”布鲁斯说。他扶起倒下的椅子坐上去，从脚边随手拾起了一本书。那孩子用面对家人的目光注视着他，好像世界间有种独有的亲密联系存在于他们之中，无比信任而快乐，刚刚的悲伤悄然无声地消逝了，另一位父亲、另一位朋友出现在了他的生活里，而失去与不甘可以明日再语。  
“所以，不要怕他们。因为隐藏的事，没有不露出来的；隐藏的事，没有不被人知道的。我在暗中告诉你们的，你们要在明处说出来；你们耳中所听的，要在房上宣扬出来。......*”他缓缓念到，迪克握住了他的一只手。“......所以，不要惧怕，你们比许多麻雀还贵重。*”

12岁  
“......然后，迈普金斯小姐就当着全班的面被气走了。校长让亚当斯回家三天，我们班的女生觉得他是个混蛋，但是有几个男生觉得他酷呆了。”迪克在训练的高台上坐了下来。“你觉得呢，布鲁斯？不过亚当斯被他爸爸教训惨了，他回来后迈普金斯小姐没跟他说过一句话。”  
“专心训练，迪克。”布鲁斯站在操作台前，专心致志地用显微镜检查一块布料。“你要是想和我一起到街上去，你必须准备好面对一切。”  
“罪犯怯懦又迷信，这是你说的。”迪克耸了耸肩，他原地做了个后空翻。  
“这不意味着他们不危险。”布鲁斯说。他走到庞大的电脑面前，开始输入什么。“继续吧。”  
迪克嘟囔了什么，在高空那一个小小的圆形平台上灵活地做着空翻与跳跃，布鲁斯不动声色地观察着他的动作，男孩的技巧就像在马戏团的时候一样准确有力，柔软的肢体折叠伸展，骄傲地宣布自己是飞翔的格雷森中的一员，天生的空中飞人。他很有天赋，布鲁斯无不骄傲地想，而且更加年轻，拥有热情。他走到平台下方，射出勾索把自己吊到低一点的平衡木上。  
“让我们来看看你的训练成果。”他说。布鲁斯很少用这样建议性的语气说话。无论是布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠都已经习惯了用祈使语气下达命令，他不知道是什么时候养成了对迪克这样的说话习惯。男孩在离他大概十几米的地方对他咧嘴大笑着，他对迪克点了点头。  
“布鲁斯。”迪克说。  
他伸开双手。迪克迟疑了。  
“布鲁斯。”他又呼唤了一声。这回布鲁斯听清他声音中的迟疑和恐惧了。  
“怎么了？”  
“我可以下次训练的时候再荡过来吗？”迪克要求。“明天？我现在可以给你看我在这一小块地方就能干的事。”  
“迪克。”布鲁斯温和地说，“你知道你不可能永远不去飞的。”  
迪克在他的注视下尴尬地定住了。男孩畏缩了一下，半伸出手，任悬空的绳索在手中荡来荡去。  
“我不想做。”  
“我知道你还在害怕。”布鲁斯说，他的双手坚定地停在空中。“你可以克服它，勇敢不是没有恐惧，而是面对恐惧。但是我就在这里。我不会掉下去的。”  
迪克迟疑了。他再次看到了他倒在血泊中的父母，在那之前，高度和坠落从未困扰过他。  
他的父亲曾经对他说，永远不要害怕坠落，每一次在空中飞翔时，时刻谨记家人就在绳子的另一端伸长双手，他们就是你的安全网。他的母亲拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊，无论荡得多远，所有空中飞人最终都会荡回出发的地方，母亲对他耳语，亲密地蹭着他的鼻尖。  
他碰到了他父亲的指尖。他的母亲将最后的目光投向他。  
“你是个飞翔的格雷森，孩子。不要害怕。”布鲁斯说，“迪克，不要害怕坠落。坠落是为了让我们更好的上升。*”  
那根绳子断了，他的父母像两只死去的鸽子一样坠落到地上。尖叫、哭喊、混乱，布鲁斯在身后揽住他的肩膀。布鲁斯站在不远处对他伸出双手。  
他深吸一口气，张开双手一跃而下。

24岁  
布鲁斯从深梦中惊醒。窗户被人推开了，冰凉的夜风从帘布中流淌出来，月光亲吻摇动的树梢，一个人影站立在窗前。  
有人避开了安全系统，闯入他的卧室。布鲁斯思索着他应该继续装成布鲁西宝贝一样毫无察觉呼呼大睡，还是用蝙蝠镖抵住入侵者的喉咙。在他做出选择之前，那个人影说话了。  
“今天好冷。”迪克抱怨着，走过去关上他的窗。“你知道外面下雨了吗？”  
布鲁斯翻身坐起来，惊讶地发现他的大儿子浑身湿透光着脚站在那里。  
“迪克，把你的鞋穿上。”布鲁斯说，“我以为你晚上才到。”  
“夜巡完后我就开车来了。”迪克边说边把湿衣服一件件丢到地上。“我要洗澡，布鲁斯，你的睡衣在哪？”  
“你的房间就在楼上。”  
“可是你的浴缸用起来比较舒服。”迪克咯咯地笑了起来。“再说了，我可不想把阿福吵醒。”  
“你是个成年人了，迪克。”布鲁斯有些心累，“表现得成熟一点。”  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯！”  
迪克翻了一通他的衣柜，兴高采烈地进浴室去了。布鲁斯瞪着那扇门，叹着气躺回床上。  
半个小时后，一个心满意足的迪克·格雷森披着湿头发爬到了他的床上，在他来得及反对之前把自己塞进了柔软的被褥里。布鲁斯感觉到他儿子带进来一团凉意。  
“去把头发吹干。”布鲁斯轻声说，不愿意吵醒睡下去的老管家。他伸出手把迪克过长的额发从他眼前拨开。“回房间去睡。你的房间就在楼上，总是整理好的。”方便你随时都可以回来，他在心里想。  
“没人规定长大的小孩不能再和爸爸睡一张床。”迪克说，忙着用被子把自己整个裹住，布鲁斯不得不捍卫自己的那部分。他的声音像是被热水泡过一样暖洋洋的。“是你叫我回来的。你肯定不知道你这张床比我在海文公寓里那张舒服多少。”  
“你可以买一张好点的床。”布鲁斯感觉自己的喉咙里噎着什么东西，“或者——或者你可以搬回来。”  
“是的，我可以。”迪克温和地说。“或者我可以不这么做。”他们谁都没再说话，布鲁斯知道这不是个好的话题。  
“我没想干涉你。”过了一会儿，他艰难地开口了，他从一开始就不该提起这个，“你选择了布鲁德海文，那是你的生活，我该尊重这个，抱歉。”  
“我知道，布鲁斯。”迪克轻轻拍着他的后背。“没必要道歉。你一直很尊重我，我很感激。”  
他咳嗽了出来，感觉喉咙里窒息的感觉好一点了。迪克卷走了大半张被子在床上滚来滚去，布鲁斯不得不花了很长时间才把他镇压在枕头床铺上，而不是在睡到一半从床边摔下去。  
“我会把你连人带被子扔回浴缸。”他半真半假地恐吓着，迪克的回应是窃笑着把头埋进他的颈窝里。  
“快睡吧，B，我好困。”  
布鲁斯掖紧他的被角，防止他在睡梦里夺走全部的被子。过了一会儿，他听见迪克温柔地问他，“你想告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
“晚上再说吧。”  
“你又和杰森吵架了？又一次？”  
“不是他。”布鲁斯感觉那种熟悉的心累回来了。  
“这还挺难得。”迪克自言自语。“嘿，布鲁斯，你不会把阿福惹毛了吧？”  
布鲁斯翻身过来瞪着他，“——没有那么糟糕。我们可以睡醒再谈，你不是困了吗，迪克？”  
“达米安？”布鲁斯没说话，他注视着他的长子漂亮的蓝眼睛，里面装满了关切和淡淡的忧虑，“——噢，达米安。你知道我可以现在去和他谈谈，我们就不用等到晚上在解决这个问题了。”  
一阵不怎么让人安心的沉默，然后布鲁斯不太情愿地开口了。“你不能现在去和他谈谈，他今晚不在庄园里。”  
“他离家出走了？”迪克猛地坐起来，顺便掀翻了大半被子。“天啊，布鲁斯，你为什么不早点告诉我？你难道放心让那孩子一个人在外面过夜？我们要一起去找他！”  
“他不会一个人在外面过夜，迪克。”布鲁斯把他按下来，重新盖上被子。“他去了提姆的罗宾巢*，提姆给我发消息了。”  
“达米安去了提姆的地方？”迪克震惊，达米安和提姆的名字出现在一句话里足以让人提心吊胆，“你真的把他气得不轻诶。”  
布鲁斯——又一次地——心累而无奈地瞪着他。迪克从鼓囊囊的被窝里抽出一只胳膊拍着布鲁斯紧绷的小臂。“换个角度想想，我那时候也离家出走过，只不过那时候我去的是哪儿？克拉克家？哦，布鲁斯，孩子都有这么段时间的，别生气。”  
“你们怎么又吵架了？”他问道，“发生了什么？”  
布鲁斯露出了他生闷气时皱着眉的表情，他绝对不会承认这个，但是迪克对这个表情熟悉极了。在布鲁斯面对着杰森做了什么、达米安做了什么，或者杰森和达米安一起做了什么的时候常常用这样的表情表达我很生气但我想做个好爸爸，迪克没敢告诉布鲁斯他们曾经比赛过谁能让布鲁斯露出最多这样的表情，结果居然是提姆力压群雄。  
布鲁斯没说话，而迪克叹了口气。  
“等睡醒我们再谈。”他不由分说地拉高被子，把他的父亲全部盖住，在布鲁斯还在挣扎着找到呼吸空间的时候，迪克已经蜷在他身边心安理得地睡着了。布鲁斯不再扭动身子，他平躺在那里注视着天花板，感觉迪克像一颗恒星那样孜孜不倦地散发着暖意。  
他的睡姿还和小时候一样，布鲁斯凝视他平静的睡颜，忍不住伸手梳理他的头发好让自己能看得更清楚。布鲁德海文的日子让他看起来更像一个成熟的男人，他晒黑了，胡渣长出来了一些，眉毛上有一道擦伤，在睡梦里发出的咕噜声和阿尔弗雷德猫压低嗓子的声音一模一样。布鲁斯感觉他和那个抱着枕头跑进他房间里的那个男孩没变多少，仍然每天都让他充满惊喜与笑意，让他想起童年的太阳、融化的冰河、庄园围墙边开放的野玫瑰。  
他闭上眼睛，任熟悉的睡意缓缓涌上来淹没了他。

26岁*  
“迪克和你很像。”克拉克说。布鲁斯不得不费很大力气转过身才能看到老朋友说这话的神情。他们正站在世界熔炉的最底部，一只或许是鹰男的怪物在上面对他们挥舞着武器，他们朋友的战吼与咆哮声忽远忽近，布鲁斯站在那里，感到银白色的流动的金属缓缓在脚底流动，他们的皱纹消失，白发重新变黑，苍老的面容柔和而重回青春，瘦削的身体重新挺拔，他真的不确定这是不是个和克拉克聊夜翼的好时机。  
“他并不喜欢这样。”布鲁斯做了个手势。“事实上，他和我很不同，他比我更好。”  
“他坚持我们该在我们的世界里斗争。”克拉克说。他们的手臂紧紧握着彼此，银白色的液面开始上升，神秘的光辉渐渐笼罩了他们。“那首歌，布鲁斯。你用那首歌提醒我们远离黑暗多元宇宙。戴安娜，我，迪克......只有他发现了你的意思。”  
“他不一定听懂了那首歌。”布鲁斯轻声说，“他只是了解我。他是对的，你们应该在我们的宇宙里战斗。”  
“在我们说话的时候，我们的朋友们正在保护世界。再说，我必须来救你。”克拉克握紧了他的手。“达米安不太开心。”  
“达米安还是个孩子。他长大了会明白的。”  
“你回去该和迪克谈谈这件事。”克拉克说。“他看起来难过极了。他很不愿做这个选择。”  
“他的选择是对的，这种事总是会很艰难。”布鲁斯叹了一口气。他偏过头，躲避克拉克关切的目光，“迪克总能让我很惊讶。每一次我认为他足够好的时候，他都会证明我错了：他远不止如此，他比我所能达到最好的还要优秀。他是个比我更好的人。我相信他能做正确的事，能够坚守光明的边界，倾听需要被听到的人们的声音......他一向如此，他是我人性的那部分。”  
“他完全是个大人了。我感觉就像在昨天他还是罗宾，和我抱怨你有多难讨好呢，”克拉克的声音带着笑意，“他是一个正直的人，布鲁斯，我相信他，因为我知道他的父亲有多么了不起。”  
布鲁斯用力在克拉克的手臂上握了一下，对他们来说这已经足够表达全部了。  
“他是我最信任的人之一。”布鲁斯说，他的眉头舒展了，从蝙蝠侠严肃庄重的面具中解脱出来，露出一个父亲轻松骄傲的微笑。“他比我能设想的全部都要好。我和他发过誓，克拉克，我和他认识了那么长时间......每一次，当我以为我就要跨过那条线，我以为我再也不可能回头的时候，他都会在那里。......他的存在本身提醒着我我到底是谁......夜翼......迪克......他或许是我做的最正确的一件事。”  
来自梦魇深处的其他蝙蝠侠是他最晦暗最绝望的可能性，时时刻刻尖叫着暗示他每个人心灵深处藏于理智与冷静之下的疯狂。而迪克是对他黑暗面的某种中和，坠落时向他伸出的不顾一切的手，提醒着他他为什么站在这条道路上。他是那个跪在舞台上失魂落魄的孩子，与他抵着手掌在摇曳烛光下立誓的罗宾，和他大吵一架但最终还是会回到洞穴的青年，他远离但从未远离的家人。他的搭档，他的朋友，他的孩子。  
“那你该和他好好谈谈，”克拉克说，“他帮助了联盟，照看你的城市，照看你其他的孩子们。而且他很想你，他从来没有说过这一点。他不该是做选择的那个人，你要他放弃自己的父亲，这对他太残忍了。”  
“但他是能做那个选择的人。”布鲁斯说，他沉默了一会儿，“我会尽力不让这种事再发生的。”  
“这里的一切不是你的错。”克拉克说。X金属的液面最终涌上来淹没了他们，但没有像流水让人窒息，附着在他们制服上的液体开始凝固、闪光，定型成某种造型复古的盔甲。  
一根熟悉金黄的绳索从天而降，他们同时抬起头，等待戴安娜的到来。爆发的光芒遮住了一切。布鲁斯深吸一口气，知道他欠了迪克一个拥抱和许许多多他早该告诉他的话。

*p52夜翼刊里提到迪克的吉普赛名字是瑞卡，n52后不知道设定是啥了

*让死者有那不朽的名，但让生者有那不朽的爱。语出泰戈尔《飞鸟集》：  
“我们如海鸥与波涛相遇似的,遇见了,走近了,海鸥飞去,波涛滚滚的流开,我们也分别了，我们的生命就似渡过一个大海,我们都相聚在这个狭小的舟中。 死时,我们便到了岸,各往各的世界去了. 让死者有那不朽的名,但让生者有那不朽的爱。”

*没有犯错而经受苦难，这是命运。我高中一位退休老师说的话，有幸听过他的讲座，但印象最深的应该是这位曾经教出过某个语文高考142的大佬......

*马太福音10:26-27，31

*坠落是为了让我们更好的上升，侠影之谜里托马斯对掉到洞里的布鲁斯说过类似的话。

*n52蝙蝠侠永恒传奇里提到过红罗宾背着布鲁斯建了个自己的基地还管它叫红罗宾之巢，但蝙蝠侠知道一切（？）

*背景是金属，爱上ss笔下蝠的最后一根稻草，里面夜翼那期哥谭抵抗军支线BD甜到不可思议


End file.
